


The Distraction

by InkSplodge



Series: Together Forever [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Computers, Established Relationship, M/M, Neck Kissing, Season/Series 01, Teasing, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSplodge/pseuds/InkSplodge
Summary: John decides to see if Harold can be his distraction, or the other way around.





	The Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plink42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plink42/gifts).



> Wrote this near the end of 2013.

John had ended up just flicking through his phone absent-mindedly, frequently looking at the printer which wasn’t even making a sound.

The Machine surely should have spat out a number by now.

But no.

It hadn’t.

Moving his eyes from the printer, they settled to his boyfriend who was typing away at the computer, only glancing down at the keyboard a few times, before looking back at the monitors. Just typing, and typing, and typing.

After a while of staring, he realized that Harold could touch-type very quickly and with little error.

And it gave him an idea.

Pocketing his phone, he moved silently from his seat and strolled to the bookcase behind Harold, pretending to browse the books that were slightly thrown into its spot.

As John picked up a rather dusty book, he faced his back to the bookcase, pretending to flick through as he secretly stared at Harold who hadn’t even noticed his closer presence.

Making sure that Harold was fully concentrating on his work, John gently placed down the book in its original place as he stepped forwards, until he was right behind Harold.

“Hello, Finch,” John lowly and roughly spoke into Harold’s ear, who didn’t even falter his breath.

“How are you then?” He continued, to see if Harold would actually speak to him. Leaning over Harold a bit, his hands settled on Harold’s shoulders and squeezing as his eyes analysed the screens that Harold was working on. They consisted of an e-mail, a document, and then an article or something - at this moment in time John didn’t really care. He had a more pressing matter at hand.

“You really need to untense a little bit, Finch, you know that you need to take a break.” As John said this, his hands started massaging Harold’s shoulders, who didn’t even bother slowing down his touch-typing. As John continued his taunting, he noticed that Harold was actually speeding up.

John deliberately moved his head to settle directly by Harold’s ear. “Really, Finch? Ignoring me already?”

Still, Harold didn’t move. Didn’t even hitch a breath.

Time for dirtier tactics.

Pressing his mouth hot against Harold’s skin, just under his ear, he slightly kissed the skin, moving his eyes up to see Harold’s face, which still wouldn’t look towards him. Harold didn’t even _blink._ Then realising his grip from the other’s tense shoulders, he started travelling his hands against Harold’s back, to see if he could at least get Harold to involuntary react. However, as his fingers danced over his boyfriend’s back, it looked like he wasn’t having any of it.

John sighed heavily against the other’s neck, and decided that a mix might, just might, get at least a word from the other’s lips, or a reflex of muscles. “Harold,” between a few words, John kissed Harold’s neck in different places. He made his voice slower and rougher, “If you move now, then you might you get something, something of mine, something that you really like.”

In vain, John’s eyes travelled up to Harold’s face as his breath was still hot against the other’s skin, and he saw that Harold was blushing, and that was a good sign. Just a few more things to do.

Moving his hands to Harold’s front instead of his back, he lingered his fingers over Harold’s neck, before travelling to his chest and further and further down before one hand was firmly in the other’s lap.

Then, again, Harold blushed. John sniggered, low and rough, into the other’s ear. “If you don’t stop, I’ll force you too.” As those words were said, he heard the tapping stop, as John’s head firmly placed to the keyboard, before Harold began touch typing straight away.

Taking in a big breath, John closed his eyes before slowly reopening them again to see Harold’s face hadn’t even moved a muscle. Breathing out again, hot against the other’s ear, he conjured up his best deepest and roughest voice he ever could master, “You’re really starting to get onto my nerves. Harold.” John’s eyes fluttered down to where his hand was settled in Harold’s crotch as his hands start to slowly unbutton the other’s trousers. “I swear; if you do not submit to me now, I will not be so forgiving when I have you over this table.”

John’s eyes moved to the keyboard as a large clonk of a key went off and on the screen it read “E-MAIL SENT”. Keeping his eyes on the screen, it took a bit too long to realise that Harold has turned his head to stare at him.

Moving his head slowly, John was slightly surprised to see a smile dancing on Harold’s face as he looked at him head on. Looking into the other’s eyes, John could see that hint in his eye as a chuckle left Harold’s lips.

“What was that about me being submissive to you?”                            

And with that, John smashed his lips against Harold’s.


End file.
